


Soft brown feathers

by Twentyonebees (Big_alpha_wolf)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bobby is still alive, Cas has wings, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Don't Ask Questions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Wingfic, charlie has helpful advice, dean has wings, mentioned Destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_alpha_wolf/pseuds/Twentyonebees
Summary: They say RedBull gives you wings, why not a witches spell? Well Dean learns that the hard way.





	1. What Happened?

Dean woke up to a faint ruffle of feathers and the sound of baby's engine purring away, he had no idea what had happened just a witch with too much power was his guess. But that ruffling noise was so confusing. He was laying in the back of his car, Sam was driving, and Cas was sitting in the passenger seat. As Dean turned to get a better look at his brother and the angel something pulled against his back making him wince, he looked down and realized with growing concern that the feathers were coming from underneath him, but as he was about to ask a wave of exhaustion passed over him and he fell into a comatose sleep


	2. Wait what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally starts to get some answers. Unhelpful Sammy is unhelpful.

When Dean awoke the next morning he was in a shitty motel room with what felt like the worlds comfiest quilt, but soon to his dismay he realized that the quilt was two dirty blondish wings coming from his shoulder blades. Dean jumped up and attempted to pull at the wings to see if they were real. (keyword "attempted"). All he did was spin in a half circle and fall to the ground with a painful sounding thump. He looked up from his place on the ground at his younger brother Sammy who was working on trying to fix his laptop which had been sat on a week prior to the current events. But Sam was apparently affected by the witches l dark magic also, therefore a pair of dark brown wings came through an oval cut in the back of a flannel shirt. "Morning sleeping beauty"   
Sam mumbled as he popped the screen from his laptop wincing as it came out. "Sammy, What the FUCK happened to us?"   
Dean growled. Sam chuckled and replied with "well a witch cast a spell to curse us with wings, but it's not REALLY a curse, I went for a fly this morning. It's really fun, you should try it once you get the hang of flying." Dean growled knowing Sam would love having wings, "she is so dead when I find her" was the last thing Dean said before exiting the room with a huff of anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late guys, family and personal stuff, but I'm back and will try to post as often as I can, stay street!


End file.
